Secrets
by blueeyes1883
Summary: Things are about to change for camp Half-Blood. When a new Demigod is found fighting for her life using only the elements, it raises a few eyebrows. No god can control all 4 elements, and she does not look anything like any of the others, she unique, unnatural. But this new demigod will release one of the biggest secrets from Olympus ever.


**I do not own Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoy, this is my first time doing this so don't be too mean and review! Thanks:)**

* * *

POV: Adrianna

I can hear my dad yelling for me to get my "sorry butt" down there and get ready before I miss my last day of school. I grumble loudly.

"Fine" I yell, throwing my legs off my bed and practically dragging myself to the bathroom. I wash my face and put on my Babylips,

"Just one more day" I mumble to my self putting on my favorite outfit, black skinny jeans, jean jacket and a blue and purple tank top. I ran downstairs, ate, and hugged my dad goodbye.

"Have fun!" He yelled from the kitchen

"Oh, you know I will. . ." my voice dripping with sarcasm. He knew I hated every second of school, except for my class on ancient Greek, that was defiantly most interesting class. Plus, I could actually understand some of the words, it made me feel kinda. . . normal.

I walked at a slow pace hoping that if I was slow enough, maybe I would miss some of class. As I got closer to school, I started to get paranoid. I felt like I was being watched. I shook it off, reassuring myself that it was nothing to worry about.

I finally made it to school when the bell ringed, "Just on time" I thought to myself happily as everyone stampeded down the hallway talking friends, gossiping about others or the occasional make-out session with girlfriends and boyfriends. God everything about high school disgusted me, and considering I'm sixteen, I have a couple years to go. The P.E. systems turn on distracting me from my thoughts, projecting a nasally voice around the school.

"Today, as you all know, is our last day of school" Queuing the hoops and chants from the classes. "And don;t forget the annual field trip". "Shit." is all I think of. I completely forgot, I sigh, today is defiantly going to be a slow one.

As we were getting up to exit the buss, I look out all the windows and see trees, trees, and more trees. I was defiantly surprised to see we weren't going to a movie theater or theme park, but I wasn't complaining, I love nature. My teacher blabbers something about global warming but I am too distracted by the beautiful woods, lush, green -

"Adrianna, pay attention" says scornfully, getting smirks from the class, my cheek burn with embarrassment! After what seemed like decades, we are finally aloud to free roam, take a look at the nature. I'm not surprised when I see everyone texting or talking to friends. I just sneak away and go into the woods. It's like nothing I've ever seen, colorful flowers and a stream, the trees trying to reach towards the sun, twisting in weird angle that make them even more captivating. I walking for a while and then take a seat and close my eyes. That's when I suddenly feel tired and drift off to oblivion.

" I'm in what looks like a field, I look around confused. "Hello?" I ask while turning in circles. That's when I see her, she looks like an older version of me. It takes me seconds to realize. . . "Mom?" I whisper, the lady smiles, she has a sorte of aura that comes of as powerful, but sweet.

"You must got to the place of safety my dear. They're coming, run towards the direction your heart tells you to go in. Don't stop until you make it there. You'll be safe, but you mustn't go home. They are near."

"Wait, whoa, hold up. Who's coming?" I ask curiously. That's when I look into her eyes, she looks terrified.

"I'll talk to you again soon, they are near, run!" Then before I can say anything, the dream dissolved and I lay against a tree, I look up and see stars.

"Frig me!" I yell frustrated, that's when I hear a twig snap, I feel a pang of horror as I turn around. I am facing the biggest, meanest looking creature. I scream a blood curling scream, and run in, well I don't know where. That when I look back and see that the "thing" is not alone. Other foul looking creatures are vastly making there way to her. It won't be long until-

I feel pain burst into my side, my eyesight fills with stars. I tumble but stand back up, I am NOT going down without a fight.

I start to run slower as a hill forms slightly, when something hits me and sends me flying, and screaming, in to a tree. "I'm dead" I think. I get my self up and find a rock. I attack the one closes to me, stabbing it with the rock before be set flying on the the ground nearby.

I feel a pull in my gut, then the earth starts shaking and wind starts blowing, catching all the monsters off guard as I run down and gain a little more distance. Then, water flies over the monsters. I will the water to stay there, draining all my energy. Off to the distance I hear yells and scream, then Peoples with bow and arrows and sword start to attach.

At that moment I fall the ground. Blood seeping through my clothes. Someones runs over and leans over me to try to help me, but I lose consciousnesses.

POV: Percy

I was talking to Grover about all the new Demigods when we heard a blood curling scream. My heart stopped, silence had taken over again. That's when he heard growls and screeches. Monsters. I tell Grover to wake up all the cabins and tell them to prepare to fight. I sprint as I see the sons and daughters of Appolo running with there bows. Another screech filled the air, but this one was human and filled with pain, making me run faster. I noticed the earth begin to shake and the wind pick up, odd. I uncap Riptide and exit the safety of camp half blood, and what I see I can't believe my eyes, a girl, around my age is somehow controlling water to block her from the monsters.I stand there dumbfounded when arrows whiz by, killing the monsters one by ones. I wake up from my trance when I see all the water his the ground. I look over and see the girls on the ground. While the Apollo cabin works on the monster I quickly run to the girl, her eyes are slightly open but her look is blank, I can tell she'll be unconscious in less than a second. It takes me a second to register that there's a puddle of blood around her, horrified, I see you huge gash on her side and a large cut on her head.

"You're gonna be okay! Can you hear me? Stay awake!" I yell, but it's too late, shes already unconscious. I pick her up, avoiding the gash on her side and carry her to Chiron.

"I have a sister?" I ask myself.


End file.
